What I've Always Wanted
by Hello.My.Name.Is.Writer
Summary: When Austin & Ally get carried away at a party, Ally thinks it'll all blow over in the end since Austin was probably drunk. But was he drunk? Or is that what he's always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new multi chappy! this chapter Is short since its the first but the rest will be long!**

**ENJOY! ;)**

What I've Always Wanted.

Chapter 1

Everybody at Marino High School had been buzzing about Austin's Party on Saturday; Their were posters everywhere saying 'Your ALL Invited! Bring A Friend!'. That's right, he was inviting everyone. Everyone was gonna be there, every single student at Marino High. The truth is, Austin was only gonna invite a few of the known people at the school, along with Ally, Trish and Dez, and call it a Party with a few Pizza's and drinks- But that's when Trish stepped in, saying it would be un-cool if they only invited those people. So she suggested that everyone at the school should be allowed to come, and then their would be like a few hundred people there to enjoy the party! And the more people come, the more publicity Austin'll get! Well... At least that's what Trish thought...

But Austin agreed either way. The party would have a lot of people. but it's fine since he had a big house to fit everyone in- But when he mentioned that the party was gonna be at his house, Trish stepped in again. She said that it would be dangerous having it at his house because then all his fans will know where he lived and he would never have peace and quiet. Surprisingly, Ally and Dez agreed, saying that he would need his Privacy and having 10,000 screaming girls following him around would not help. So Austin said fine, but then asked where he would actually have the party if it wasn't in his house. That's when Trish said she'd have everything sorted- But all of them knew that the last time she handled something important that needed planning, they ended up having 10-year-old Megan Simms following them around with that camera of hers.

But they let her book them a hotel where they could have the party, and when they visited the place, it seemed so rad, and Megan snapped a pic of it and said it was "The Most Epic Place E-va!", and that it was making the cover of the next issue of Cheetah Beat. So they added the new adress to the posters at school, so everyone knew where to go on Saturday.

At Sonic Boom, Ally had been making party decors for Austin to put in the hotel. They were yellow- Austin's favorite color- and red- Ally's favorite colour-, 2 colours that seemed to never clash. She had made banners that read: 'Party 2 Remember!' and lots of other cliche' things she thought of in that clever head of hers- But, again, Trish stepped in and threw them away in the Trash, making Ally start a HUGE half an hour rant about how much time and care she had spent on those and how Trish had just wasted an entire Months worth of papers and decorations. But Trish, being Trish, just shrugged and smiled, saying that she'd had everything planned out, and that Ally didn't need to worry about anything. Trish took everyone back to the hotel, and showed them the decorations she put up- And they had to admit, it was all-out! The place looked amazing and everyone loved it...

Their were glow in the dark lanterns everywhere, a big, shiny golden 'A' in the middle of the hotel, and banners kinda like the ones Ally had, only with better stuff written on them rather than the cheesy statements Ally had. Ally smiled at Trish and told her she'd done a great job, and Dez also gave Trish a pat on the shoulder, but awkwardly pulled it away when Trish glanced at him wearily, then at his hand on her shoulder, glaring. But Austin was the most excited. He jumped up and down and gave Trish a tight hug, making Ally slightly jealous, but she didn't show it...

They thought the party was all planned out- But, again (yes, you guessed it) Trish stepped in, saying that they still had to bring some refreshments and food and live music. Austin said he could perform, but Trish glared at him and said that the world didn't revolve around him, and that she wanted to perform. They all looked at her surprised. 'Trish can sing?!' They were all thinking. And she nodded, as if reading their minds. She said she had five songs planned out, and that when she was done, she'd take requests of what else to sing. They all agreed. And Dez said he'll handle the refreshments- But, for the millionth time in a row, Trish stepped in, again saying she'dto handle it, and she did, again. She got an entire vending machine filled with chips, chocolate bars, candy and fizzy drinks and other junk-food. And she also got an entire table filled with all sorts of foods. So much delicious stuff was bought, Austin and Dez's mouths were watering and Ally was staring at the food with want written all over her face.

But before they devoured the food, Trish dragged them out of the hotel just in time.

Now they thought for sure everything was sorted and for once Trish agreed and didn't step in and say something else. They all continued on with they're lives, waiting for Saturday to come along, so they could enjoy the 'pah-tay!' as Trish would it. So when it was Friday, they couldn't be happier- Only a single day left and everyone at Marino High was buzzing even more.

But Little did Team Austin know, that this party would open a door of a whole knew perspective.

. . .

Saturday -

- 3 Hours Until the Party

Austin was beyond excited, Trish was practically on the edge of her seat as she sat down and surfed the internet on her phone, and Dez was sat with a huge goofy smile on his face, looking like an idiot- But Ally? Ally was doing non of that-

"Guys? I have a bad feeling about this party..." Ally said In a nervous tone to her voice. "I mean, what if sonething terrible happens there?" she added.

Austin and Trish rolled there eyes at her. Dez just grinned and started feeding his pet turtle.

"Ally. Please. Nothing's gonna happen, alright?" Austin assured her. Trish nodded and added: "Yea, I mean... the worst that could happen would be watching Dez dance!" Trish laughed, but they knew she was serious.

"Hey!" Dez whined. Ally laughedand just took Austin and Trish's word for it. "Your right, guys. I guess I was just worried since I've always had bad luck with parties... that's all..." Ally smiled.

"Yea! Like Trish said, the worst that could happen is seeing me dance.." Dez said in a serious tone. Trish smacked him upside the head and he yelped in pain.

Austin Ignored them. "Ally, the party will be great." he looked at Ally right in the eyes.

He didn't know how wrong he was...

* * *

At The Party (WARNING: Includes HEAVY SEXUAL CONTENT)

The party was in full swing. Everyone dancing and enjoying themselves. Music blaring loudly through the speakers, and people in hotel rooms... doing... stuff...

Ally was looking around for Austin, since he had wondered of somewhere, clealy... "Austin! Austin! Where the hell are you?!" she yelled, exasperated. Suddenly, she heard laughing. She knew that laugh! it belonged to non other than Austin!

"Austin! Where were you?! I'vebeen lookingeverywhere for you!" Ally sighed. Austin smirked. "Why were you looking for me?" he said huskily. Ally gave him a weird look. Then she came to her senses.

"I... actually... don't know why I was looking for you..." Ally laughed at herself. Austin just smirked again and took Ally's hand roughly, pulling her into a room. "Huh? Wha-" Ally didn't have time to answer. Austin had dragged her into the big room and locked the door before slamming Ally hard against it. Ally soon noticed the beer bottle in his hands that he had dropped... Austin drinks...?

Ally tried to get away, but she gripped hold of his manhood by mistake. She blushed as he groaned in pleasure, his eyes darkening. "Fuck Ally... I've always wanted to do this to you..." then he harshly kissed her, his hands moving everywhere on her body.

Ally kept on saying that it was because he was drunk.

Austin ripped her shirt off, followed by her camisole- so Ally was basically stood there in a lacy black and  
red bra along with black skinny- skin tight- butt jeans. Austin rubbed her through her jeans. And she moaned loudly. Ally didn't care that he was drunk. She was having so much pleasure at that moment. When Austin began to remove her jeans, she stopped him. He looked at her, impatient to get her naked. She shook her head. "You have to take something off... I'm already half naked..." she whispered. Austin laughed and took her hand, placing it on his belt buckle. "Be my guest."

Her hands worked on the belt loop abd she tore hus jeans off impatiently, along with his boxers. Then she took of his shirt while he removed her jeans. Austin slowly took off her bra, as uf he was teasing her. The only thing standing between them were her panties. But Austin ripped those off straight away in 3 seconds flat. Ally looked down at his 9 inches in awe.

Then she suddenly bent down in a sitting position.

"Allt what are you-OH! Ah-Ally... ss-stop." His tip was in her mouth and she was sucking at it. Austin tried to control his hips- but it just felt too good. Ally grinned. "Allyyyy..." Austin whimpered as she started swaying her head in rythem with his hips.

He pulled her up. "Stop. I'm gonna cum if you don't!" Then Austin took her to the bed and actually entered her fully this time. She screamed And moaned his name. "A-Austin... Austin... Austin. Oh, baby. . . God yes..." she moaned. And Austin was getting more and more turned on with the way she said his name.

His thrusts were getting faster and faster. Until he finally released his load into her.

They both grinned at each other. "That was... Fucking amazing..." Austin said, out of breath. They both got off each other and put on their cloths.

Ally thought that Austin was just drunk and he had gotten caught in the moment. Ally thought that Austin didn't really intend to do that in the first place. And as Ally walked down the hotel lobby downstairs whete the main party was tp dance, she thought that by the next day, Austin would forget *everything*.

But what Ally didn't know... Was that Austin was Stone Cold Sober.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

Sonic Boom

Ally was pacing around the store, finally letting what had happened yesterday sink in. Her breathing was heavy and her heart rate was definitely not at a normal speed unless she was a marathon runner. With every step she took as she paced, her heart got faster and her breathing got heavier. The same phrase kept on being repeated inside her head: _I had __sex__ with Austin. I had __sex__ with my music partner. I had __sex__ with my best friend._ It seemed that the more she thought about it, the more impossible it seemed. But it was weird since the day before at the party, when she had been walking home, she was completely fine... As if it was the most ordinary thing in the world to have sex with your best friend at their party and it was the most normal thing ever to have actually enjoyed and secretly want to do it again- Well, reality check, it isn't normal. And it had hit Ally like a ton of bricks in the morning when she had woken up from her peaceful slumber: She had lost her Virginity.

But the thing that shocked her most was the fact that she _liked _it. No, no, she _loved _it. And that scared Ally most. One other thing that also scared her... _Did he use a __Condom__?!_ But she ignored that thought and shuddered every time she thought of it. The most worrying thing was that Austin was probably just _drunk and wasted_ and he didn't even _mean _to have sex with Ally nor did he enjoy it. She started to connect some dots and think... Austin didn't _sound_ drunk... And he looked like he _really did w_ant it since he had that dark look of pure lust in his eyes when he said those words to her. _Those words..._ Ally replayed them in her mind: _"Fuck Ally... I've always wanted to do this to you..." ... _Her pants literally got_ wet _hearing him say it _like that_... Was it _really _what he's 'Always wanted to do'? Or was he just saying that since the beer messed up his thought train? Ally began to think she'd _never _find out the answer...

She continued to pace up and down Sonic Boom, her breathing and heart rate now 20 times faster than before, after she cynically just over thought things, making it way worse now. Her breathing was now so loud you could practically hear how paranoid she was! She felt like collapsing on the ground and crying- Or better, digging up a hole in the middle of Sonic Boom, putting up a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on her, crawling inside, and dying. Then, she'd be in heaven, no longer having to worry about the cruel bitch that's always out to get her AKA Life. Austin's words were being repeated again and again in her head: _"Fuck Ally... I've always wanted to do this to you...".  
_Now she just can't forget! Because the words were now forever edged into her brain! Ally heard Trish enter Sonic Boom, saying she got a job at the nearby toy store. Ally ignored her when Trish asked her why she was pacing, telling her to piss off. _I had sex with Austin. I had sex with my music partner. I had sex with my best friend. I had sex with Austin. I had sex with my music partner. I had sex with my best friend. I had sex with Austin. I had sex with my music partner. I had sex with my best friend. I had sex with Austin-_

"I had Sex _With Austin_!" Ally said out loud, making Trish's eyes go as wide as plates. Un-naturally _big _plates.  
"You _what?" _Trish yelled back, walking closer. It was then that Ally noticed the big barbie doll and toy tractor that Trish had on her head.  
"Trish where _did_ you get that hat?!" Ally laughed, trying to avoid the subject. Trish rolled her eyes.  
"Don't try to change the stinkin' subject! Besides, your the one that brought it up, anyways." Trish pointed out. Ally nodded, sighing and sitting on the couch by the magazines with her head in her hands.

"Sorry, it's just- I jus- I kinda had a re- Well, not really, bu- I-I-I... Humph... I don't know- I just- GAH!" Ally said all at once, clearly not being able to finish her sentences properly. Trish nodded, understanding. Then she sat next to her.  
"Just tell me what happened, then I'll see what I can do to help..." Trish rubbed Ally's back comfortingly.  
"Thanks Trish. I don't know what I'd do without you." she said, smiling and giving her a side hug.  
"Anytime." Trish replied.

Ally took a deep breath.

Then she told her _everything._

* * *

Austin and Dez were both in the Mall Food Court, eating fries and talking. Well, Dez was doing most of the talking, while Austin was_ trying_ to say something. He wanted to tell Dez about what had happened at the party last night._ The party last night_... Austin couldn't get it out of his mind. He smiled at the memory, but then frowned again and sighed, looking at Dez every now and then._ 'Ally had probably thought I was just drunk or something' _Austin thought. _'Since I was holding that beer bottle and all...'._ Austin sighed again and stuffed a frie down his throat, this time actually trying to listen to Dez's _'interesting' s_tory..."And then, Dr. Snuffles and Mr. Moody-Knickers go into a fight, and I really tried to stop them but then I got a kicked in the-"

"Dez?" Austin cut him off, knowing he'd be scarred for life if he knew what Dez was about to say next. "Who are those people anyways-? In fact, I don't even wanna know... Ok? But- I need to tell you something though... I-It's about last night..."  
Dez suddenly got nervous. "Uh uh uh uh uh" 5 uh's. "I-Is it because you saw me and Mr. Moody-Knickers stealing soap from the hotel? It's good soap don't accuse us!"

Austin gave him a weird look. "N-No... I don't care about that.." Dez breathed a sigh of relief. "I-It's about Ally... Y'see, I got sort of... maybe... kinda carried away and... ummm... y'know? Ahem... we..." Austin sighed. "We had sex, ok?" he finished, loud enough for Dez to hear, but quiet enough for no one else to listen in. Dez choked on his frie and started a large coughing fit, attracting passers-by and getting un-wanted attention to the 2. Austin frowned, knowing that he'd get that sort of reaction, and rubbed Dez's back comfortingly. "Yea.. Weird... I know... Yea..." he mumbled to himself. Although he secretly wanted to do again sometime... With Ally...

When Dez's coughing died down, Austin sighed again. "Well... now you know so... Anything you wanna tell me? Like... what should I do now?" he asked. Dez sighed, putting on his serious face, the kind he has when he's about to give great advice. Here we go...  
"Listen Austin... I think it would be best if- ICE CREAM MAN!" Off Dez ran in the direction of the ice cream truck that was playing twinkle twinkle little star tunes... Austin rolled his eyes at his crazy but somehow lovable best friend.

"Thanks for the great advice..." he mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

"Oh. My. Wow." Trish said once Ally had finished the story, which in all fairness was not very long... Ally sighed and nodded, finally calm enough to speak again.

"So... Wh-what should I do know? Just forget about it?" Ally offered. Trish shook her head vigorously.  
"No Way! I mean, come on, maybe he actually _wanted _to do that with you, huh? You never know... And besides, did you like it, and if so, would you even wanna do it again sometime?" Trish said to her friend, who was thinking about it and shrugging shyly. Trish laughed, taking it as a yes.  
"Ok then... So don't make things awkward with Austin.. Just, go with the flow. Act as if it was just another ordinary day, with you and him writing songs, ok? And only talk about 'it' if he brigns it up. Capesh?" Trish said, and Ally nodded. Then she went and sat down on the piano bench, thinking.

Trish stayed sat on the sofa, until she heard her phone ring. "Oh... That's work... Better go, apparently 'being there' is part of the job. Bye Ally!" With that, Trish exited the store, leaving Ally alone to gather her thoughts together.

After 10 boring and torturous minutes, Ally heard someone entering the store. She made her way behind the counter without looking to see who it is.  
"Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom, how may I- Oh... Hi Austin." Ally smiled, remembering what Trish said about how she shouldn't make things awkward. Austin smiled shyly. "Yea, hi..."

"So, uh, wanna work on a song?" Ally asked, getting out her songbook and lucky pencil. Austin smiled again and nodded, not able to say anything apart from: "Uh huh." Ally smiled and they went back up to the practice room- Weird, everything was twisted the other way round, Ally was being cool and collected and Austin was being shy- It was cute.

"Ok, so..." Austin started. "What song do you wanna write..." he asked. Ally grinned. She didn't know _where on earth _it came from, but once she said it, she didn't regret it at all...  
"How about a song that's all about falling for your best friend at a party..." she said in a low, suggestive voice, making Austin's breath hitch in his throat. Ally grinned wider at Austin's reaction. "Or how about a song that's about getting something that you've always wanted?" she was testing to see if Austin was actually drunk, or naturally sober. She _had_ to know. She _wanted_ to know. She _needed_ to know...

Austin surprised Ally by nodding and smiling, as if he knew what she was doing, he answered with: "Yea... It _is _what I've always wanted..." he whispered it huskily. Both Austin & Ally were looking right into each others eyes, with a lust filled gaze.

Austin leaned in first, slowly capturing Ally's lips in a passionate and sweet kiss. Ally smiled into it, kissing back immediately. Austin's hands went on Ally's hips, pulling her closer gently and slowly, as if afraid to hurt her, and Ally put her hands on his neck, as he deepened the kiss. Although they were really close, there was still a lot of space in between them, and Austin didn't like that one bit. So he picked Ally up and put on her on his lap, so she was straddling him, and then resumed kissing her. He liked the feel of her slender legs on his waist, he liked having her pressed up against him like that, it made him feel turned on. And Ally was feeling the exact same thing.

They continued making out for a few more minutes, before Ally pulled away for breath. They both stared into each others eyes again. But suddenly, they heard someone coming up the stairs. They quickly got out of their current position and pretended they had been writing a song when they clearly weren't. The door to the practice room opened revealing Dez and Trish who looked like they had been in a very big fight since they were both muttering rude things about each other and glaring at the opposite sides and not facing each other. Austin was breathing heavily and Ally's cheeks were red, they were hoping -no, _praying_- that they wouldn't suspect anything.

And they didn't, luckily.

But in his mind, Austin was kind of hoping they could have gone further without Trish & Dez walking in.

Ally was thinking about the exact same thing.

* * *

**No one's allowed to laugh at how crappy this chapter is! ;)But I tried my best, Ok? But anyways, I'm sorry for not updating- Long story short, I was dying of feels! I know, not a good excuse but it's something, right? The reason I was _dying _of feels is cuz of the 'Hanging With' that was with Ross & Laura;) HE FREAKING HUGGED HER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Now Ya see why I wasn't stable enough to update? HuH? Now ya see? Huh? HUH?**

**HUH?!**

**Sorry. I'm calm now.**

**I'll update soon! (Unless I drown in feels again... hehehe)  
xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh. My. God. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry that I didn't update for absolutely _ages_! And I'm probably an absolute BITCH for leaving you guys hanging like that for SO long! Please please _PLEASE _forgive me even though I don't deserve it AT ALL! Sorry!**

**But anyways, I've got a good excuse...**

**You see, it's the half-term and were on holiday so me and my family went to the beach and bla bla bla... But then when we got back I just had SO MUCH to do and didn't have _time _to go on to FanFiction to write! ****But I'm here now and I PROMISE I'll NEVER leave you guys hanging like that EVER AGAIN! ... I hope... Kidding! I'll never let you wait that long again, Ok? Ok.**

**So... Here's Chapter 3! WOOT WOOT! ... Your still mad at me? Oh... Ok...**

**But anyways, ON TO CHAPTER TRI!**

* * *

Saturday. It was Saturday. The 6th Day of the Week. The day after Friday, and the day before Sunday. Also the day when no one's stressing or worrying about School. It was the time when everyone lets loose and has fun. But not for Austin its not - He usually woke up at around past noon on Saturdays, but here he was, up at 9 am in the morning, staring up at the ceiling, and just practically freaking out. And the scary part was that the thing that had woken him up was a _dream_... About - Guess Who? - Ally Freakin' Dawson. The one that's been on his mind for the past 2 weeks or so.

It had been an entire week or so since their little 'Makeout' in the Practice room, And it had also been an entire week since Ally gave him a hint that she was _falling _for him... But he thought that _couldn't_ be the case. She _couldn't_ be falling for him... So Austin forgot about it, and said that she probably just let something that she didn't exactly _mean_, slip. And yet Austin was still thinking about it. Normally, he and Ally would meet up on Saturdays to think of new lyrics for a new song, but Ally had called him on Friday night and cancelled, saying something about 'needing some alone time'.

Saying Austin was a _little _disappointed would be an understatement, he was so upset since he was hoping that maybe, just _maybe_, they could hang out more often... But not just that, he wanted to talk to her about, well, _everything. _From what had happened at his party 2 weeks ago to the whole practice room incident... He wanted - no, _needed - _to know how she felt, and he also wanted to figure out himself how he felt. But now he had to wait till' nextSaturday to talk to Ally. And he wasn't prepared to wait an _entire _week for that. He wasn't even prepared to wait an entire day! But he couldn't just _tell _her that ... It would be, oh you know, _embarrassing!_

But why should he be embarrassed? Ally had practically had _sex _with him for crying out loud! And she had also looked like she enjoyed it too... So he had no physical reason to be embarrassed... But he still felt like he shouldn't call her and ask her to hang out... Something just didn't feel right. She had said she needed time for herself... But he was just so desperate to see her again... He knew that she _had _to return _some_ feelings but; what if she didn't?

That brought him back to why he, in fact, _should_ be embarrassed. What if she laughed and said no? What if she told him he was just another desperate idiot? No, Ally wasn't that type of girl... She was shy, and innocent, she would never say that to anyone, ever. But he was still nervous to even try.

Who wouldn't be nervous to call the girl they considered their 'best friend' to hang out after they had just had sex about 2 weeks ago?

Urgh.

Why is life so complicated? Why? Why? Why can't it be easier for everyone to just talk to each other without it being... Awkward and... _Weird..._

Austin sighed and sat up in his bed. He needed to clear his mind, he needed to just go have a walk in the park or something... Yes, he knew that it was 9:30 am on a Saturday and everyone was probably asleep - But he still needed to just clear away all of his thoughts. So that's what he did.

Austin got up and out of his comfortable, yet surprisingly resistible at that point, bed and started fishing around for some cloths to wear. He found some pre-ripped black jeans and a red hoodie. He was about to put them on, but then decided to take a quick shower to wash away his sweat. He put his cloths down on his bed and then jogged quietly to the bathroom, aware that his parents were asleep. He quickly stripped out of his cloths and got into the shower, after checking to see if the water was warm. It was.. The shower was very nice, and quick, but it satisfied Austin enough. When he was done, he put on a towel and went back to his room, then he put on the scarlet hoodie and dark jeans. Then he grabbed his blue converse and put them on.

He needed to think about some things... Clear his mind on other things... And solve every problem and worry he had. He was done with being freaked out and scared. He needed to figure out what was bugging him _so _much that he couldn't sleep at night. He needed to find out _why _Ally was just so... so... _attractive _all of a sudden... Not that she wasn't attractive before, just... This time was... _different..._

Before leaving, Austin quickly messed up his hair in the mirror and made it look a least a _bit _presentable, even though he knew he wasn't gonna meet anyone he knew, he still wanted to look good. Once his hair was successfully done, he took his phone of the nightstand beside his bed and checked the time: 9:52. Austin sighed again, putting his phone in his jeans pocket and silently - but still quickly - made his way down the stairs of his house and out the front door. He knew his parents would be wondering where he is when they woke up... And they'd probably be worried, to say the least...

But at that moment, he just didn't care.

* * *

It was 10:30. Austin _still _hadn't stopped freaking out yet. Ally was still floating around in his brain. URGH. He just couldn't stop thinking! Austin sighed and looked at the time on his phone again... ;10:31...10:32...10:33...10:36...10:39...10:43...1 0:48... 10:50. Amost 11 and he still hadn't cleared away his mind. His parents were probably - _Definetely - _awake and wondering where he was. His Mum was probably - _Definetely - _freaking out and worrying while his Dad was trying to comfort her. Austin let that distraction take his mind off of Ally... Oh great... He just remembered Ally again...

Urgh!

The weather was sunny and beautiful... Just like Ally...  
The Sun was shining bright and it looked so amazing... Just like Ally...  
There was not a cloud in sight... The sky was spotless, flawless... Just like Ally-

Great. Now he was even comparing Ally to the _weather. _The _stinkin' _weather. Wow... Just... _Wow._

Sighing again, Austin continued to walk - He didn't know _where_ exactly... All he knew was that he had to go as far as possible to try and_ forget_ about these... these _newfound feelings_... They're just simply unnatural and strange...

He tried to stop thinking about Ally. He really really tried. But his mind kept wandering back to her...

Ally and her cute, adorkable laugh... Ally and her long, light caramel brown hair with highlights... Ally and her dark, chocolate orbs that shined in the Miami sun... Ally and her soft, pretty face... Ally and her amazing personality... Ally and how she could light up a room with just one smile or just one laugh... Ally and her long, impossibly smooth creamy legs... Ally and the way she can just get lost in the Music she's playing... Ally and her awesome talents of writing songs... Ally and her cute innocence... Ally and her shyness and the way she's insecure at times, but sexy and confident when she needs to be... Ally and... Well, The way she was herself all the time... The Way She's Not Afraid-

Maybe Austin was thinking a little _too much _about Ally... Why? . . .

Because soon, Austin found himself stood on Ally's front porch...

Oh Man.

* * *

Austin debated in his head whether he should knock on the door and talk to Ally or just make a run for it and go back home - His Mum was probably calling the police or something by now.

Without thinking, Austin knocked on the door. _Why did I do that?! _he thought to himself, getting nervous. But, to his luck, no one answered the door. Oh, he thought. He was about to leave when he noticed the door was _open_... That can't be good... He knew Ally for a long time, and she _always_ locked the door when she was home alone... Austin heart-beat sped-up and he took a chance by opening the door fully and entered her house, calling her as he did so, "Ally?" he called. Nothing.

Suddenly, he heard muffled screaming coming from upstairs. Startled, he silently made his way up the stairs, "Ally?" he called again. There it was - The muffled screaming, only _louder... _"Ally?" he said again when he made it up the stairs. He turned around the corridor and made his way to the room he knew as her bedroom and knocked. "Ally? A-Are you there?" He called again. When all he heard was the muffled screams, he burst the door open-

Only to find - Ally tied to a chair, _naked_, with a cloth around her mouth (Which explained the muffled screaming), and she looked like she had been crying, In front of her, was a guy who was holding a _weapon _in his hand and looked like he wasn't afraid to use it...

It was the one and only...

Dallas.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun! What do you thinks gonna happen?!**

**Ha! Whata cliffy...**

**I promise I'll have an update within 3 DAYS at the latest so don't u worry! And please leave me a review even if I don't deserve after I've made u wait THAT LONG! But please... *Pouts and widens eyes* For Me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, told you I'd update quicker! I would have actually updated _yesterday _but I couldn't find a quiet place to just sit down and _write write write... _But I'm updating now anyway!**

**I'm a bit under-the-weather because I live in London and it's _snowing _here. Snowing. It's the start of April and winter still hasn't passed yet where I live. Urgh. But it's fine since that means that since I can't really go out that often because of the icy parts of the street, I'll be updating more! So... YAY!**

**Sorry if this chapter is short but I tried... And at least I'm not letting you wait for ages, right? Right.**

**But anyways, here's Chapter 4! Enjoy;)**

* * *

Chapter 4

As Austin stood there, watching the scene in complete and utter shock, trillions of questions were floating around in his mind; _What is Dallas doing in Ally's house? How did he get in? Why was he there? Is this what Ally meant when she said she needed some 'Alone time'? Because the last time he checked, when you're 'Alone', no ones' with you, so, again, why is Dallas there? Why's Ally tied to a chair and Why is she crying? And did he mention she was naked-?_ But only one question was bugging him most... And even though it wasn't very important, it still made Austin more curious:

Since when did _Dallas, _the guy that used to work at a _cellphone accessory cart_, now working at the '_Li-berry'_, own a gun?

And why the _fuck _was it pointed toward _Ally?_

The last time he checked, Dallas actually _liked _Ally as a friend... And when someone pictured Dallas, him holding a gun would be the last thing someone would imagine... When Ally had told Austin she needed to be alone for a day since her Dad had gone to yet _another _convention, he thought she'd probably be reading a book or studying or maybe even _visiting the library_... For, _certain reasons_... But he'd never imagined that she would be with, _him_. But when he took a look at her tear-strained face, with her eyes all red and puffy and sparkly from crying too much, he knew that this _isn't _at all what she intended would happen.

After about, what? 30 seconds? That's when Dallas _finally_ noticed Austin stood there. And when he did, he actually smirked. Yup, he _smirked. _Ally's eyes just widened and she looked sort of, _relieved? _That's what it looked like, sorta. "_Ashtin!Ashtin!" _since there was that cloth thing over Ally's mouth, her words were pretty much muffled and didn't make sense... So instead of _Austin, _he was_ Ashtin... _Wow... Ashtin... But Austin didn't care about that now. All he did was glare at Dallas and in 1, swift easy moment, he snatched the gun out of his hands. Dallas seemed caught of guard and didn't really make a move to get it back... He only realized what was happening until 10 seconds after when he saw Austin stood there smirking with the gun in his hand, playing around with the weapon.

"Give it back, it's mine," Dallas spat at him. Austin just chucked, then went over to Ally and started to untie her from the chair - starting by taking the cloth off of her mouth, making her sigh in relief - All while still holding the gun in one free hand. Dallas gave Austin a vicious glare, but didn't movr, seen as though he _wasn't_ the one holding a killer weapon in his hands...

When Ally was free of the ropes, she gave Austin a big, bear hug whilst Austin tried to _ignore _the fact that she was, oh, I don't know ... _Naked..._ But he hugged back anyway, trying not to touch her, _places._ But so what? He had already seen_ All of her _anyway. After the hug, Ally grabbed her cloths, and ran to the bathroom to probably get dressed.

Dallas gave Austin another vicious glare. "Why the fuck did you do that?" he growled. Austin scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"I think the question here is; What the _fuck _are _you_ doing_ here?_" Austin snapped back at him, still holding the gun, and folding his arms. Dallas just rolled his eyes. "It's Non of your business, anyways..." he said quietly. Now Austin _knew _something was up.

"Don't lie. And actually, it _is _my business because Ally's my-" Austin paused. He didn't know how to fill in the gap... Half of him wanted to say 'Best Friend' but the other half wanted to say something _more... _You know, a _stronger _word... "S-She's my best friend and I should know..." Austin folded his arms. Dallas looked suspicious... "O-Kay..." he said, also folding his arms."But I ain't gonna say anything..." he added. As Austin was about to say something, they heard Ally come out of the bathroom, now she was dressed.

She gave Dallas a long, hard, vicious glare and crossed her arms. "I can't believe you, Dallas... And I also can't believe you would actually do something like _that... _I don't even _remember _why I liked you in that way before."

Austin was beyond confused: What did Dallas do? Ally faced Austin as if she had read his mind, and gave him a 'I'll tell you later' look, and he nodded and let Ally finish her talking.

"Your the most idiotic, dangerous person I have ever met in my entire life." she said, looking like she didn't care about whatever he did... "I think it would be better for everyone if you just _left_... Now..." she un-crossed her arms and pointed to the door, glaring at him with hate in her eyes. Dallas just sighed and started walking towards the door. "Fine." he grumbled, glaring at Ally then looking at Austin as if he owed him something...  
"Oh? You want your _gun _back? Fine. But if there's an un-solved case in the papers, I won't think twice about who it was..." Austin said as Ally stifled a giggle. Dallas took the gun out of Austin's hands and got out of the house without giving either of them a second look. They both heard the door slam which meant he had exited the house.

As soon as Ally noticed this, she suddenly broke down into Austin's arms and burst into tears. _A Lot o_f tears. Austin just sat her down on her bed and she continued to cry into his chest. "Sh, Shh, it's Ok, It's Ok, Shh, he's gone now anyway... Shhh..." Austin kept repeating to Ally who looked like she was gonna cry all day long. But Austin didn't mind. "It's fine... Don't cry, I don' like seeing you cry... It make's me sad..." Austin admitted and Ally smiled when he said this.  
"Thanks, Austin... Oh and, s-sorry... I kinda got your hoodie wet..." Ally smiled nervously. Austin chuckled.  
"I don't care about my hoodie... I just care about you..." he whispered to her. "Now, what _did _Dallas _do_?" he asked.

Ally suddenly pulled away from Austin, but he just pulled her back into his lap again. "C'mon Ally, tell me..." he said softly to her.

Ally gulped. "H-He... Well, he... I-I um..." Ally choked as if the tears were gonna over-take her again, but Austin just pulled her up farther on his lap and brought her face closer to his. "What is it?" he asked softly again. Ally took a deep breath.  
"P-Promise you won't tell anyone?" Ally whispered, and Austin gave Ally a small smile and a nod.  
"I promise." he said solemnly. Ally took another deep breath.

"H-He r-raped me..."

Austin froze.

_"He what?!"_ he suddenly yelled, which startled Ally a little. She made a small sobbing noise. Austin instantly regretted yelling since it _obviously _scared Ally, and he said sorry quietly, wrapping his arms around her again and cradling her. Well at least now he knows why she was _naked_. Austin was so mad at Dallas right now that if he could, he would _kill_ him. Austin faced Ally, and gave her a weak smile. "Did he do anything else?" he said softly and quietly. Ally shakily nodded. "What's that?" Austin asked.

"He said that if I told anyone then he would just do it _again_... That's why you can't tell anyone, Austin." Ally said in a shaky voice. "I don't _want _it to happen again..." Ally said, almost crying again. She buried her head in Austin's chest and cried softly. Austin sighed and started comfortingly caressing Ally's hair.

"Don't worry, Ally. I won't tell anyone..." he said, sounding sincere. Ally sniffed and nodded into his chest.

After she cried for about 3 minutes, her tear-ducts finally went dry and she sniffed again and looked up at Austin, still on his lap. Both Austin and Ally looked into each others eyes for a moment before Austin started to lean in, seeing this, Ally also leaned in, and they met half-way. They kissed. Austin made it soft, and gentle, because after what had just happened, she was probably shaken and scared and shocked. Austin put his arms around her waist, rubbing her skin softly and lovingly, so she doesn't get uncomfortable. Austin slowly and carefully deepened the kiss and Ally shifted her weight on his lap. They continued to kiss until Ally ran out of breath and slowly pulled away.

She smiled shyly at Austin and looked down. Austin just grinned, pulling Ally closer to him.

"Ally?" he suddenly spoke. Ally looked up at him and nodded, telling him she was listening. "Why did Dallas do that to you though?" he asked. Ally sighed and looked down, shrugging, her eyes getting shiny again.

"He's just a jerk." she said in a small voice. Austin nodded.  
"He's _much more _than a jerk." Austin said, thinking of some _very _rude words in his mind. Ally giggled as if she knew exactly what words he was thinking off. They then looked at each other in the eyes again...

This time, Ally started to lean in and they kissed again. Austin smiled into the kiss and deepened it again. Ally whimpered and shifted her weight again and this time, Austin moaned when she did, but didn't pull away. They kissed for what seemed like _forever. _And Ally was the first to pull away again, but this time to ask a question...

"So... What were you doing here in the first place? I mean, we don't have practice today, so..." Ally trailed off. Austin shrugged, genuinely not really knowing what he was doing at her house, but glad he was there at that time.  
"I actually don't know... But I'm glad I did..." he smiled and Ally giggled.  
"Yea... Thanks for coming to help me... Even though you didn't actually know what was going on..." she smiled. But then she suddenly _frowned_.

"But... Do your parents know your here? ..." she pointed out.

Austin's eyes widened and he quickly checked the time: 12:30. "Holy shit time flies!" Austin said. Ally got off of his lap and he stood up. "Sorry, Ally. But I have to go." he said hurriedly. He quickly gave Ally a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his phone which was on the bed, and said a quick "Bye!" to Ally. Ally smiled and waved goodbye as he ran down stairs and out the door of her house, then running down the drive to get to his house.

He was in _big _trouble.

0o0

_"Austin Monica Moon! Where on Earth have you been?!" _Mimi, Austin's Mum, yelled at the top of her lungs when her son emerged in the kitchen doorway all out of breath and tired. "We've been worried sick about you!" she added.

Austin finally caught his breath and apologized. "Sorry... B-But It's a _long long long long_ story..." he said hurriedly, wanting to go up to his room and actually sit down and thinkabout what had _just_ happened...

Mike and Mimi sat down on the kitchen table and looked at one another. Mike crossed his arms and Mimi put one leg over the other, like posh people do. Both Mike and Mimi looked at Austin who was sorta confused.

"Well... We've got time..." Mimi told him.

* * *

**Well at least it isn't a cliffy... xD**

**I'll _try _and update in a few days, I promise...**

**I tried VERY hard with this chapter so I really hope you guys love it! Your the reason I'm spending time on writing this so please review and tell me if It was good, great, awesome, or if it sucks horribly and terribly. Just be honest and tell me if I've made any mistakes! I won't be mad, don't worry... ;)  
**

**So please review and tell me what you think and I'll try and update as quick as I can 4 u guys! . . .**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! ;) xoxo 3333333 ;)**


End file.
